Do People Really Watch That?
by orpsgod
Summary: Read Jennifer Lynn Weston's marvelous series Jack to the Future for an idea of where this idea came from. I was inspired to write this by the posts in which she brings James back in that series. Please read and comment


A/N-- This is a little one shot that came to mind after reading Jennifer Lynn Weston's series Jack to the Future

A/N-- This is a little one shot that came to mind after reading Jennifer Lynn Weston's series _Jack to the Future_. If you haven't read any of her stories you must go do so immediately! This was inspired by the last two she posted, so go read them to get a little of the back story for this.

Do People Really Watch That?

James idly wandered around the expansive space Jack called the living room, his hands clasp behind his back, old habits and all. Jack had planned what he described as an evening out for them. James had already bathed and dressed in an outfit of clothing Jack assured him would _wow the babes_. By the tone and wide smile Jack used imparting this bit of information to him he supposed he was to judge it a good thing, although when dealing with Jack Sparrow one could never be too sure. He was now waiting on Jack to finish his own preparations. James snorted to himself, unlike Sparrow's former habits it seemed now a days a bath was something the man relished and often spent hours in what he told James was called a garden tub. James had noted the name was probably made up by the former pirate as a means to confuse James more than he already was by all the changes that he had been overwhelmed with since being brought back. There was no _garden _anywhere near the tub that James could see.

James' eye was caught by the large rectangular box attached to the wall Jack had called a _widescreen_. He had explained to James in basic terms what it was for and how to work it and they had sat together companionably the other evening and watched a rather enjoyable fencing match. Perhaps while James was waiting he could find another such _program_ as Jack called what the box delivered. He looked around the room for the small box Jack referred to as the remote which allowed one to operate the widescreen without ever having to leave ones chair. He finally found it cast irresponsibly underneath the chair Jack had been occupying that evening.

James picked it up, eyed it a bit warily and with a deep breath let out rather noisily did as Jack had showed him. He pointed one end of it at the object on the wall, closed his eyes, said a short prayer to what ever gods might be in command of this sort of thing, and depressed the small red button. To his surprise the widescreen jumped to life. James smiled a little as his confidence in his ability to overcome at least some of the baffling things he had been presented with recently was restored. He sat down and began _surfing the channels_ as Jack had termed it, another misnomer by the pirate no doubt. Suddenly his senses were assaulted by what he was seeing in glorious color spread out across the screen in front of him. He dropped the remote as embarrassment flooded over his entire being. Then as if things were not bad enough more embarrassment was visited upon his person as Jack sauntered into the room.

"Ah James, I see you've discovered the Playboy channel."

It took James a moment or two to be able to force out any manner of comprehensible speech which came out in a very unJames like squeak. "I was looking for a fencing match."

Jack gave him a smile and said, "Tis a lot like fencing James, just using a different sort of equipment 'sall."

James was finally able to drag his eyes away from the screen, locate the remote on the floor, pick it up and fumble with several buttons before landing on the one that finally succeeded in shutting the bloody box off. He stood stiffly, his embarrassment still clearly apparent. He cleared his throat several times before finally being able to speak as he looked at Jack with horrified curiosity, "Do people really watch that?"

"All the time James, all the time." Jack replied as he smiled and patted James on the shoulder

"Indeed!"

The End

Thank you for reading

Comments are most welcome


End file.
